My little thief
by Tuesday time-loop
Summary: When Scarlett Delacour is caught stealing she risks her life for the charming Musketeer Aramis. She is taken to the musketeers garrison and forced to hide her true identity in order to save herself from the gallows. She trains under the musketeers and starts to fall for Aramis. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

This is a BBC Musketeers fanfiction.

Aramis x OC (original character)

I love this show. And yes I am going to make more Musketeers fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Scarlett's POV

I hated this life, always have. I never thought I'd end up here, afterall my parents were respected people, I was happy… then it all went up in smoke, literally. Most of it is a blur, I was five when those men came and burned down my village, everyone either perished or fled, I was among the few who escaped. I ran to Paris where I learned how to fight and steal, I basically survived by pickpocketing people. As I got older things started to get repetitive and I hated it, I loved adventure and action, it was no fun when it was too easy, so I started targeting richer people, preferably people who were guarded. I was now 19 and still living a life in the slums, stealing money and trying to avoid getting caught. It was a rather nice day, best we'd had in a while actually. I was waiting, watching, my black cloak fluttered in the calm breeze. My hood shielded my face as I scanned the crowd for a target, twin daggers at my side in case things got ugly. My eyes wandered through the marketplace until my gaze landed on a man, wavy black hair, well dressed, blue cape, and the fleur-de-lis, he was a Musketeer. Perfect, a little danger for a big reward. I moved swiftly still scanning the crowd when I spotted three more Musketeers, however they were far enough away that I didn't have to worry. I slipped past two women as I approached the man. I brushed past him casually so as not to attract any attention, I weighed the coin purse in my hand and chuckled softly, a few more steps and I could run without drawing any attention from the Musketeers, five, four, three…

"I'd give that back boy." I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm. I made sure my hood still kept my face hidden. I remained silent as the man took back his money. "So you're the one who has been causing all this chaos, the boy who's been stealing from nobles?" He asked. I couldn't couldn't count how many times I'd been mistaken for a boy, most of the time my long red hair and feminine face was hidden by my hood. He didn't loosen his grip on my forearm as I struggled. He seemed unfazed by my silence and instead continued. "The way I see it you have two choices. One: you'll be thrown in prison and most likely hang for your crimes. Or two: join the Musketeers, you're quite small, and surprisingly nimble. You could be of great value to the king if you were to join us." He had loosened his grip just enough for me to jerk my arm back and elbow him between the ribs. I raced through the market only to find my path blocked by two Musketeers, I cursed in annoyance and swiftly changed direction. I'd grown up on these streets, I knew of many shortcuts. I slipped through a small alley and into a larger street when I saw a third Musketeer blocking the street I turned around and saw the other two Musketeers, the ones from the market step forward, no way to escape.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Well looks like you've made your decision, Athos would you come help tie him up?" The man I'd stolen from called to his friend. The man, Athos gripped my wrists tightly as he secured them behind my back. I kept my head down to keep my identity secret but the man I'd stolen from held my chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing me to look at him, Athos yanked my hood off causing my red hair to come loose. I glanced up the man in front of me, he looked quite confused and shocked. Turning my head down, I felt tears starting to well up behind my blue eyes, but I didn't let them fall, instead I scanned the buildings as the Musketeers decided my fate.

"Well she is a thief." A large man spoke up, he had skin of a darker color and short black hair.

"I agree with Porthos." Athos murmured. I tried to ignore them. The man I'd stolen from cast a sideways glance towards me, I refused to acknowledge him. My eyes wandered over the buildings when my gaze landed on a man in black he had a crossbow and was aiming the shot right towards the man beside me. I thought about it, I mean if he shot the Musketeer, I'd be free, but I don't wish death on anyone, I may be a thief but I have a conscience, besides I have nothing left to live for. I shoved him to the side just as the shot was fired, the arrow embedded itself in my shoulder just as the three other Musketeers turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Assassins! Get down!" The youngest Musketeer called. The man I'd knocked aside quickly rushed to my aid. I was starting to feel faint and my eyelids felt heavy.

"No no come on, stay awake." I now saw the man clearly as he pleaded with me to stay awake, his black hair fell down to his shoulders in gentle waves, his eyes were a darker shade of brown yet they held so much compassion, his beard was well groomed, in short he was very handsome. But as much as I wished I could keep staring into his beautiful chestnut eyes I couldn't stay conscious any longer.

Aramis's POV

Captain Treville had given us a mission, apparently a pickpocket was targeting nobles and causing chaos in a well known market. Treville gave us two options, offer the boy a job as a Musketeer or put him in prison. Well I doubt anyone would prefer prison over a job as a Musketeer. We were positioned in the market watch for suspicious activity when I saw him a small boy no more than 15 leaning against the wall watching the crowd black cloak and hood, matching the multiple descriptions we'd heard. I moved into his line of sight hoping it would draw him out, pretending to examine some trinkets I waited. I felt someone brush past me, a casual gesture except for my money was gone, then I saw him, the boy in the black cape was moving swiftly through the crowd. I nodded at Porthos and set out after the thief. After catching up with him I grabbed his arm.

"I'd give that back boy." I muttered as I took back my money. "So your the one who has been causing all this chaos, the boy who's been stealing from nobles?" I asked. He remained silent and so I continued. "The way I see it you have two choices. One: you'll be thrown in prison and most likely hang for your crimes. Or two: join the Musketeers, you're quite small, and surprisingly nimble. You could be of great value to the king if you were to join us." I loosened my grip on his arm as a sign that I meant no harm to him, a mistake, as soon as I did this he elbowed me between my ribs and took off running. I sighed sadly, he was so young, but he made his choice by running. I followed him through the crowd and into an alley D'Artagnan blocked one end of the street Athos and Porthos guarded the other end and I now sealed off the only other exit. "Well it looks like you've made your decision, Athos would you come help tie him up please?" Athos stepped forward and gripped his wrists rather harshly. The thief still refused to look at me so I reached down and cupped his chin between my fingers. I was shocked to see that 'he' was in fact a 'she'. Athos yanked off her hood, letting her long red hair fall down. She looked up at me with sky blue eyes before quickly turning her gaze elsewhere.

"Well she is a thief." Porthos spoke up.

"I agree with Porthos." Athos murmured as he watched her. I cast a glance in her direction and was about to tell them my thoughts when she pushed me aside. My first thought was that she was going to run again, however she collapsed to the ground with an arrow embedded in her left shoulder.

"Assassins! Get down!" D'Artagnan shouted. I quickly scrambled to the girl's side only to find her looking quite weak.

"No no come on, stay awake." I whispered. She glanced up at me with her stunning blue eyes and smiled before they fluttered closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Aramis's POV

She had fallen unconscious now and was loosing blood, not at an alarming rate, but she had lost enough to be concerned about. D'Artagnan shot at the assassin and hit him square in the chest, the assassin fell down, dead.

"Porthos get the horses!" Athos yelled, only to find Porthos had already mounted his steed.

"What do we do with the girl?" Porthos questioned. In response I picked her up bridal style and mounted my horse. I supported her with one hand wrapped around her waist, her head rested against my chest, she looked so beautiful and perfect. We started riding towards the Garrison and I prayed that she would be alright.

As soon as we arrived I raced her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I rummaged around until I found bandages and a needle and thread. I looked at her still form laying there peacefully, sunlight streamed in through the window illuminating her. I knelt down beside her and looked over the injury, it was bad. I pulled her cloak aside and gripped the arrow shaft. I pulled it from her shoulder and she groaned. Tossing the bloody weapon to the floor, I grabbed a bottle of wine and poured some over the wound, I quickly stitched up the injury and bandaged it. I brushed some stray strands of her hair aside and gazed into her perfect face. I raked my hand through my hair as I leaned against the wall. Suddenly my door burst open as my three friends rushed inside.

"Aramis, the girl, is she-"

"She'll be fine." I interrupted D'Artagnan. "The arrow didn't hit anything important. The real question is: what do we do with her?" I looked at her sleeping form and instantly knew I would die before I let them hang her. As if reading my thoughts Porthos spoke quietly.

"Well we can't let her become a Musketeer." I looked at her with sad eyes before turning to him.

"No, I won't allow it! She saved my life!" I growled.

"What do you suggest then Aramis?! Send her back to whatever life she leads?! She's a thief, if we don't turn her in, if we let her go and someone else catches her she may not be so lucky if she decides to run again!" Athos raised his voice. I didn't even realize what I was doing and before I knew it Athos was clutching his nose while blood leaked down his face.

"I will not watch this woman hang after she saved my life!" I snapped. Thank god Captain Treville came when he did or I don't know what I would have done.

"Aramis stand down!" Treville ordered, I complied but moved closer to the girl. "So this is our thief. Well she can't be a Musketeer." He said. I instantly moved into a protective stance. The captain took notice. "And we definitely aren't going to hang her, so what do we do?" He posed the question and I relaxed with the reassurance that she would be spared. "We'll discuss this later, Aramis the girl is in your care." Treville patted my shoulder as he and my friends left.

Scarlett's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and a very sore shoulder. I muttered a string of curses under my breath.

"Now that's not very nice language for a lady to use." I saw the handsome Musketeer move into view. I gave a dark chuckle.

"Well if it isn't the pain in the ass who got me into this mess." I glared at him.

"You hurt me mademoiselle." He faked a wounded expression, I just rolled my eyes. His expression turned serious as he approached me. "You saved my life, why?" He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't wish death on anyone, and, well I had nothing to live for, my life is a mess." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He looked at me sympathetically, and I tried to ignore his gaze as it made me want to fall into his arms and cry.

"Well I guess introductions are in order. I am Aramis of the king's Musketeers." He gave me a charming smile, I knew right away that he was a womanizer.

"Scarlett Delacour." I spoke softly. He smirked and took an exaggerated bow.

"Well then, we have some issues we need to discuss. You've caused a lot of trouble." He chuckled lightly. Again I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. I honestly thought he was going to arrest me, however his response shocked me.

"We don't know yet." He sighed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Athos's POV (one of the only times I'll use this POV)

Why was Aramis defending the girl? She was a thief. We were in Captain Treville's office trying to decide what to do with her.

"We have no other choice." I stated.

"We aren't going to hang her! End of discussion!" Treville barked at us. There was an uneasy silence in the room as we all pondered our choices.

"We could disguise her as a man, have her train with the Musketeers. That way we could keep an eye on her." D'Artagnan suggested. Rather ingenious actually. I nodded in approval.

"It's the best option, well it's the only option we've got." Porthos said with a shrug. The door swung inward and there stood Aramis. He gave me an apologetic glance before leaning against the wall.

"She's awake." He spoke quietly.

"Well what did she say?" I asked impatiently.

"Her name is Scarlett Delacour, that's all she said. What did you decide?" He inquired.

"We've decided to disguise her and have her train here. But she will have to stay here, under your supervision." Treville told him. He nodded and turned his gaze on me. He gave me another apologetic look and I shrugged. He turned heel and left the office.

Scarlett's POV

Aramis left the room, telling me that he had some business with the other Musketeers, and that he would be back as soon as possible. I waited, ten minutes, twenty, thirty, he finally came back. He smirked at me as soon as he came through the door.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together little thief." He chuckled playfully.

"Oh joy!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I mean I didn't mind the idea, except for he had just as much attitude as I did and that could get me in a lot of trouble.

"I'd watch that mouth girl, if you keep running it like that, it could cause you some serious problems." He had no idea how many times I'd gotten into sticky situations because I didn't know when to keep my mouth shut. I thought about telling him to go screw up someone else's life, but refrained from doing so. He was right, if I didn't learn when to stop talking, it could get me into more trouble. Instead I muttered profanities under my breath.

Aramis's POV

As soon as I exited Treville's office I raced back to my room. She was waiting for me, I smirked to myself, this would be fun.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together little thief." I chuckled.

"Oh joy!" Her reply was dripping with sarcasm. She had just as much attitude as I did, this would be fun.

"I'd watch that mouth girl, if you keep running it like that, it could cause you some serious problems." I chuckled darkly. She looked as if she was going to say something but decided against it, instead she started cursing under her breath. It would be interesting that's for sure. I walked to the side of the bed and sat down beside her. "So you're going to be staying here, in the Garrison. Treville is preparing a room for you but it won't be ready for a couple of days. Looks like you'll be staying with me for now." I smirked again. She looked like she was ready to murder me.

"No! No way in hell! Forget it!" She snarled. I laughed at her reaction.

"Well you don't have a choice." I smiled. She groaned in response. I retracted my earlier statement, this wouldn't be fun, it would be hilarious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Scarlett's POV

I glared daggers at Aramis. So this is where all of my life's decisions led me, sharing a room with a womanizing Musketeer. It didn't help that he was ridiculously handsome and kind. And why was I staying in the Musketeers Garrison? I mean why didn't they arrest me? A cloud of confusion swarmed my mind which did wonders for my headache. I groaned as a splitting pain shot through my head. Wonderful, I'd saved his life and now I was stuck here with him. I felt a weight shift on the left side of the bed and turned to find Aramis watching me intently.

"What?" I snapped. He grinned and shook his head.

"I'm just wondering how a girl like you ended up in a life of crime." He answered. I sighed heavily, I didn't expect such a personal question.

"It's a long story." I whispered, hoping he would take the hint. He didn't.

"I'm willing to listen." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay." And I told him my whole life story.

Aramis's POV

She told me everything thing, how she was only five when she became a thief, how her family died, and I felt a small part of my heart break for this girl, she was so young. A small tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She suffered greatly all of those years, no wonder she hid her identity, what they did to women in the slums was horrible. She took in a sharp breath.

"And that's my story, now you know everything about me." Her voice was soft as if she was afraid that if she spoke any louder she would break. I wanted to embrace her, calm her, kiss her until she forgot her pain, but I knew she wouldn't welcome it, instead I nodded in understanding. I stood up, walked to my dresser and pulled out one of my shirts.

"Here, we'll find you some other clothes tomorrow." I tossed her the shirt and exited the room. I waited patiently outside by the door until she opened it. The shirt went down to her knees and was quite large on her but she looked so cute in it I couldn't help smiling. She glared at me and crossed her arms. I let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" She growled. I grinned and shook my head.

"Nothing." I said as I moved back inside the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Aramis's POV

I brought her a bit of food, as it was about supper time, but she barely touched it. She just kept staring out of the window with a misty eyed expression, as if she was reminiscing about the past. She looked so fragile, unlike when I first met her, not even a spark of the girl who ran from me. It hurt me, seeing her like this, hopeless. I had realized as soon as she had first spoken to me, that I cared for her, whether she was making sarcastic remarks or she was sitting here like this, no matter what, I would care for her. The sun had set long ago but she didn't move, her eyes were dull and lifeless. There was only one bed and not enough room to sleep on the floor. I moved to the left side of the bed and laid down. I watched her sitting there staring at the night sky, her fingers played with her necklace that I had only just noticed.

"Your necklace, where did you get it?" I asked softly. She didn't even look at me as she spoke.

"It was my sister's." I saw the silver cross glint in the moonlight as she let it drop from her fingers. Without another word she laid down, her back facing me, and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
